Camping, Bigfoot, and Kisses
by RawR means i love u 007
Summary: The group goes camping and the boys swear that they see Bigfoot. Thalia and Luke go to investigate to prove to Luke and his boys that Bigfoot isn't real...what do they find? Well read and figure it out.


"THALIA! ANNABETH!"

The girls sat up in their bunks and turned on the lights in their cabins. Chiron had allowed the campers to take a camping trip out in the woods. The gods and goddesses had decided to chaperone the trip but half of them were already asleep.

"Chase, Grace keep your boyfriends on a leash…" Clarisse started to mumbled.

"CLARISSE!"

"Why don't you take your own advice and do the same La Rue?" Thalia muttered irritably.

The boys burst into the girls' cabin and shut the door making sure to lock and bolt it. Percy jumped onto Annabeth's bed and huddled behind her in the fetal position and Luke knocked Thalia down in his process of running away from the door.

Thalia looked up at Luke and waited for the story, "Well is there a reason you and all the other boys are bursting into our cabin this late at night?"

"Well…"

"You can explain once you get off me." Thalia said pushing Luke off of her and standing up.

"Ok so the guys and I were out in the woods, you know just taking a nightly walk…" Thalia stopped him again, "The saviors of Olympus are scared of a tiny little noise?"

"You guys were looking for Bigfoot weren't you?" Thalia asked.

"Well ok you caught us." Luke admitted sheepishly.

Thalia looked around at all the boys cowering by their girlfriends: Chris was hiding behind Clarisse, Frank had dove under Hazel's bed, Percy was still in fetal position, Grover was nervously chewing tin cans while Juniper was trying her hardest not to laugh, Beckendorf was sitting awfully close to Silena, Travis was holding onto Katie for dear life, Connor was doing the same to his girlfriend Lavender, Jake was trying to hide behind Drew, Jason had dove into Piper's sleeping bag and zipped himself in, Leo was hiding under Marleigh's covers, Nico was calmly standing by Riley's bed (a daughter of Apollo/ Nico's best friend), somehow, bless her heart, Rachel was still sleeping, and Will was 'protecting' Nyssa.

"Luke what do I have to do to get you to realize that Bigfoot doesn't exist?" Thalia sighed.

"Well you could go out there with me tomorrow night and we will prove that what we heard tonight was completely explainable." Luke decided after a moment of contemplation.

"Fine, we'll go out there tomorrow night and I will prove to you that there is no such thing as Bigfoot." Thalia sighed.

"Challenge accepted." Luke smirked.

"Now can we get some sleep?" Clarisse asked irritably from her bed.

Luke looked at Thalia who walked over to her bed and grabbed a pillow and an extra blanket and pointed to the floor. Everyone else was starting to settle down for bed. Luke looked at Thalia and gave her the puppy dog pout.

"If you're going to whimper like a dog you can sleep like a dog." Thalia smirked as she crawled back into her bed.

Luke slid in next to her before she could protest and grinned at her hopefully. Thalia rolled her eyes and pulled the covers up to her shoulders.

"I don't think I could sleep alone tonight." Luke whispered.

"Well don't get too comfortable because this is a one time thing." Thalia said.

"Well then I guess I'll have to enjoy this the best I can." Luke whispered before kissing her neck.

"Goodnight Luke." Thalia said.

"Goodnight Thalia." Luke said before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

LINE BREAK:

The next night Thalia and Luke sat out in the woods on a rock. She was wearing his jacket. There was nothing wrong with the night except for the weird feeling Luke had the he was being watched by something or someone. Thalia was curled up next to him and they were waiting silently for the proof of the 'Bigfoot' the boys had heard the night before.

"So do you think we're going to see him tonight?" Thalia asked.

"Well I think it is highly probable." Luke replied.

Thalia rolled her eyes and they fell into silence again. They were sitting out in the woods for a pretty long uneventful night. Until Luke heard the sound that he and the guys had heard the night before. Luke sat up and Thalia looked around to see what it was. Out of the brush emerged a bunny.

"The boys were afraid of a bunny?" Thalia cracked up laughing.

"Well that's pretty embarrassing." Luke said scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"The girls are going to love this story." Thalia laughed even harder.

"Ok you can stop making fun of us. " Luke mumbled.

"Well then is someone a little sensitive?" Thalia asked.

"No I just don't want to hear about it all the way back to the cabin." Luke bluffed.

Thalia stood on her tip-toes and smiled at her boyfriend as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Well then my life would be really boring if you weren't so sensitive."

"I am not sensitive." Luke insisted.

Thalia giggled and kissed him softly on the lips, "You know you are now stop denying it."

"Shut it." Luke mumbled before she kissed him again.

Thalia then pulled away and grinned, "Race you back."

They ran to the cabin and Thalia told everyone what they were scared of. Naturally everyone broke out into laughter. After they traded stories Thalia and Luke snuggled up together.


End file.
